


succumbing.

by s4jm (hopefuls)



Category: Hyouka
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefuls/pseuds/s4jm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oreki yields in to Chitanda's requests so easily and he finds it entirely baffling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	succumbing.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on ff.net
> 
> Update (9th Aug 2016): Rewrote a few sentences and fixed text formatting.

 

 

**succumbing.**

Chitanda is an enigma and she has an  _awfully_  eager mind _._  Fortified with a curiosity rivaling that of a cat and a determination as firm as steel, she is troublesome, persuasive and knows how to  _magically_  drain all of his energy.

As a major contributor to most of his recent headaches and the gradually decreasing amount of time allocated for his daily,  _precious_  afternoon nap time after school, she has beenimpossibleto avoid and her requests are much too energy-consuming to elude. All the while, of course, being blissfully unaware of all the chaos she had set off in Houtarou’s life.

The boy in question, does what he does best – sigh melodramatically at the turn of his fate.

 

His good friend, Satoshi had teased him of his w _eakness_ against Chitanda's pleads a number of times while Ibara had thrown him pointed looks and went on a rant on how much of a  _sloth_  he actually was. Houtarou merely responds with a weak scowl.

That's when Chitanda comes in, with her exaggerated gestures, rebutting all their claims by highlighting all of Houtarou's good points ( _what good point,_  he wants to challenge her). He really thinks that she's only making a big deal out of nothing.

He does not refute any of her over-the-top claims because that was when Satoshi and Ibara usually stop. Chitanda may spew out ludicrous things but she is incognizant to the fact that she is the natural peacemaker, unaware of her ability to put a halt to any kind of fuss  _(and Houtarou is truly thankful for that)_.

Following the cease of Satoshi and Ibara's chaff, Houtarou's peace of mind briefly returns. _Good,_  he thinks. Now he can finally read a book in peace or... better yet,  _sleep._

Ah.  _Sleep,_  he hums blissfully at the thought of his favorite (in)activity ever. Trains of tranquil thoughts entered his mind, and a dazed expression is indiscreetly displayed on his countenance. Ibara tuts in disapproval simply because  _she's Ibara_  and she has always  _kind-of_  hated his guts. Audaciously, she shoots a glower at him.  _Really now,_ his wry response lingers in his mind.

Meanwhile Chitanda begins talking right there and then, but he does not really pay heed to what she says. She would go on and on without a pause about something that has piqued her interest (that he doesn't want to know  _ever_ ). Just by watching her talk is enough to sap the remains of his energy. It did not take long before a yawn escapes his mouth and his eyelids grew heavy.

_Time to sleep,_  the monotonous voice in his mind chimed in.

Houtarou merrily obliges, ready to doze off when a rumpus unceremoniously interrupted him.

Grumbling, he rubbed his groggy eyes and felt an insurmountable frustration boiling inside of him. He begins to scan around the room for the culprit.  _Who the hell-_

 

It is Chitanda's bright purple orbs that meet his eyes and the latter frowns because  _of course it's her._  Houtarou proceeds to open his mouth to retort but instead finds that his breath is hitched, rendering him momentarily speechless.

 

Their proximity is on a dangerous level; her shoulders are leaning in a little too close to him, greater details of her hopeful face are coming into his view and he is in an obvious discomfort  _ ~~(just as much as he's secretly enthralled).~~_

 

Then she says it,  _her hands clasped_ and _her eyes sparkled,_  a phrase he knows all too well;

 

"Oreki-san, I'm curious!"

 

He feels his resolves crumbling almost instantly, pulse speeding up, gulping helplessly as he is drawn into her enticing eyes and-

 

 

 

                                                         -it is always an unsolvable mystery to him as to why he  _can't ever_  refuse her.

**Author's Note:**

> author's note: first attempt at writing for hyouka. everything's a little jumbled up and my grammar's off in this. but i hope it's enjoyable, at the very least. anyways, do review and let me know what you think okay. constructive criticisms are highly appreciated :)


End file.
